Okruchy
by AlexAdler
Summary: "Życiowa prawda, odkryta zbyt późno. Wolność polega tylko i wyłącznie na posiadaniu dobrze dobranego ciemiężyciela."    Uwaga, wcięło przerwy między akapitami


Bitwa. Na początku była bitwa.

Na obrazach wszystko wygląda zgoła inaczej. Karmin jaśnieje na flagach, zamiast odmalowywać kałuże krwi. Zbyt mało brudu gromadzą na sobie żołnierze, by wizja mogła być prawdziwa. Zbyt mało przerażenia kryje się w ich oczach. Są pewni siebie, odważni i bezpośredni. Zawsze piękni i wymuskani. Nie istnieją dezerterzy.

Malarz nigdy nie zamieści ciał, w każdym razie niedużo. Być może ma zbyt delikatne poczucie estetyki, żeby uwzględniać rozprute brzuchy, zagubione kończyny, tu i ówdzie rozlewające się wnętrzności.

Pole walki nie jest miejscem dla cywili. Jest to dobrze znana prawda, której obie strony zobowiązują się przestrzegać. Nie należy więc być zdziwiony, że w czasie bitwy pojawia się z nagła mrowie kobiet i dzieci. W końcu tak to wszystko działa.

Pierwszy swego rodzaju szok kulturowy przeżyłem w dniu, w którym przekroczyłem próg Akademii.

W czasie przerw uczniowie rozmawiali głównie o tym, jak powodzi im się w szkole; to temat niedostępny dla nowicjusza, jakim byłem, więc nie wtrącałem się do ich rozważań. W pewnym momencie grupkę blisko mnie zagadnął jakiś wyrostek, prawdopodobnie absolwent, zwiedzający stare mury. Już po chwili wszyscy zawzięcie słuchali jego opowieści o tym, jaki to jest wspaniały, że niedawno wykonał misję klasy B.

Mówił, że po męczącym pościgu dopadł wroga i celnie go trafił, a przeciwnik tak śmiesznie dyszał i rzęził, albo jęczał, zupełnie jak dziewczyna, i że wił się po ziemi, a oczy aż mu na wierzch wyszły. Tu absolwent zademonstrował wysoki, świdrujący krzyk. Grupka wybuchła głośnym śmiechem, a potem odeszła wraz ze swoim idolem, by słuchać kolejnych opowieści.

Nie pamiętam, jak długo stałem tam bez ruchu mając nadzieję, że gdy zrobię krok, wszystko, co właśnie usłyszałem, okaże się snem. Tak się jednak nie stało i wciąż patrzyłem na sylwetki znikające w oddali.

Oto właśnie rodzili się szaleńcy. Smarkacze, uczący się walczyć w imię ideałów, których nie potrafią określić. Traktujący kamuflaż jak wyszukaną formę gry w chowanego, a strzelanie do wroga jak – nie przymierzając – trudniejszą wersję rzutek.

Wciąż pamiętałem bitwę i przerażenie ogarniało mnie z wolna, gdy tak siedziałem sobie w szkole i słuchałem dzieci, cieszących się, że już wkrótce pójdą zabijać.

Dzieciom nie można odmówić dwóch przymiotów. Uroku i okrucieństwa.

Okularnik, albinos, kujon, tchórz. Książki rzucane przez korytarz. Pieniądze wybrane obcymi dłońmi z kieszeni. Przekleństwa.

Prześladowcy byli znacznie więksi ode mnie i o wiele silniejsi fizycznie. Zanosili się chropowatym śmiechem, kiedy któryś z nich próbował mnie pognębić. A ja bez słowa zbierałem rozwłóczone po podłodze szczątki podręczników i dalej szedłem korytarzem. Bo i po co miałbym się tym wszystkim przejmować?

Pewnego dnia dowiedziałem się, że moi prześladowcy zostali na własne życzenie wypisani z Akademii. Nie wytrzymali psychicznie.

W tamtych czasach wykładowcami w Akademii nie byli, tak jak dzisiaj, mili, wyrozumiali ludzie, którzy najbardziej nadają się na przedszkolanki. Nie, to byli prawdziwi nauczyciele. Weterani. Wiedzieli, czym była wojna i potrafili przekazać tą wiedzę.

I tak oto ci, którzy jeszcze niedawno palili się do walki, siedzieli sztywno wyprostowani z bladymi twarzami. Weteran, jeden z najbardziej doświadczonych, ilustrował historie, wskazując zadane przez wroga blizny. Trudniej niż dawne rany było odnaleźć nietkniętą skórę.

Uderzył mnie spokój, z jakim weteran opowiadał o znajomej mi bitwie. Monotonnym głosem malował rozwleczone trupy i chrupot kości. Zdzierał skóry klinem obojętności. Kolczastym słowem podrzynał bezbronne gardła.

Jego opowieść nie była oczywiście obiektywna. Ale przecież każdy wie, że poza wioską są tylko kamienie, dzikusy i kilkoro cywilizowanych sprzymierzeńców. Kiedy przeciwników czyni się okrutnikami, o wiele lżej jest na sercu podczas ich wybijania.

W trakcie barwnego wywodu o wrogich metodach ataku i pozbawiania życia osoby siedzące najbliżej mnie uznały nagle, że bardzo lubią towarzystwo uczniów z drugiego końca sali. Nie przeszkadzało mi to. Trochę przestrzeni zawsze się przydaje, a poza tym bawiły mnie ich przerażone miny.

Jeżeli na tej lekcji cokolwiek wzbudziło mój przestrach, to fakt, że wspomnienie zdarzenia, które niegdyś nawiedzało mnie w snach przez kilka tygodni, przyjmuję z obojętnością. Bez mrugnięcia okiem słuchałem o bitwie, która wywoływała strach u reszty klasy, mimo że tylko ja brałem w tym zdarzeniu udział.

W czasie przerwy, gdy jak zwykle czytałem medyczny podręcznik, podszedł do mnie ów wykładowca-weteran. Usiadł obok, spojrzał badawczo i spytał, czy wszystko w porządku. Odparłem, że tak, podziękowałem za ciekawy wykład i uśmiechnąłem się - a czarujące uśmiechy potrafiłem dobierać jak nikt.

Weteran powiedział, że nadaję się na świetnego shinobi i bardzo go to cieszy.

Nie uśmiechał się.

Od tamtego czasu na każdej lekcji zapisywał przy moim nazwisku negatywne oceny. Za źle zmazaną tablicę, łuk wykreślony centymetr za daleko, zbyt głośnie kaszlnięcie.

Na początku myślałem, że wyjątkowo mnie nie lubi. Potem, dobre kilka miesięcy później, uświadomiłem sobie, że chciał mnie uodpornić - zahartować przed przyszłymi upokorzeniami i trudnościami, jakie czekały na obranej przez mnie ścieżce.

Teraz wiem, że chciał chronić to przerażone dziecko z pola bitwy, które widocznie zauroczyło go swą niewinnością.

Bo skąd mógłby wiedzieć, że owemu słodkiemu chłopczykowi już dawno własnoręcznie rozpłatałem gardło?

Najciekawsze jest to, że najwyższe z moich ocen pod koniec roku niezmiennie pochodziły od weterana.

Jest taki kawał. Hokage powiedział chuuninowi, jouninowi i medykowi, że mają nauczyć się na pamięć książki telefonicznej. Chuunin spojrzał na niego jak na wariata. Jounin tylko jęknął cicho. A medyk z błyskiem w oku spytał, na kiedy.

Na początku bardzo mnie to śmieszyło. Przestało, kiedy sam zacząłem się uczyć.

Plan dnia z tamtych czasów wyrył się w moim dziecięcym jeszcze umyśle tak mocno, że przez długi czas po ostatnich egzaminach w godzinach wieczornych automatycznie zasiadałem do książek.

Czas intensywnej nauki mogę śmiało nazwać najgorszymi latami mojego życia. Wstawałem o czwartej rano. Śniadanie jadłem zagłębiony w podręcznikach medycznych, które studiowałem przez następne trzy godziny. Szedłem do Akademii i tam czekało mnie sześć męczących lekcji ninjutsu. Po obiedzie spędzałem kolejne trzy, cztery godziny na ciężkim treningu fizycznym. A potem wracałem do domu i mdlałem, zanim zdążyłem doczołgać się do łóżka.

Dwa razy nie udało mi się ukończyć Akademii. Po części sprawił to pech, gdyż trafiłem na te kilka technik, których nie udało mi się w pełni opanować - ale też nie uczyłem się ich tak często jak moi rówieśnicy. Egzaminy przeszedłem dopiero w roku, w którym uznano, że lepiej będzie odstawić na chwilę moją naukę medyczną i zająć się kształceniem pod kątem zawodu shinobi.

Niedługo potem spotkałem Orochimaru.

Wtedy jeszcze nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że zaczyna się najważniejszy etap mojego życia.

Dlaczego? Nie mam pojęcia. Wiem tylko, że zbierałem informacje, z narażeniem życia szpiegowałem, a czasami delikatnie popychałem pewne sprawy do przodu, i że robiłem to wszystko dla Orochimaru. W sumie byłem jeszcze dzieckiem, a on zaimponował mi swoją osobą i umiejętnościami.

Pamiętam moje zdumienie, a nawet rozbawienie, kiedy usłyszałem, że mój nowy pan ma zamiar uzyskać nieśmiertelność. Ale on bardzo szybko pokazał mi, że jest to możliwe, a z moją pomocą i z drobnymi, naprawdę drobnymi ofiarami, jak życie kogoś mało ważnego, wręcz bezproblemowe.

Dopiero po długim, bardzo długim czasie w pełni uświadomiłem sobie powagę jego - naszych - osiągnięć. Orochimaru zwyciężył. Zwyciężył śmierć.

W dniu, w którym udało mi się opanować umysłem tą jakże niewyobrażalną, niemożliwą wręcz myśl, dopadła mnie euforia. On - ja - my dokonaliśmy czegoś takiego! Oto na swych spracowanych ramionach wzniosłem medycynę do nieba, na sam szczyt! Oto ja, nie kto inny, nałożyłem koronę wieńczącą dzieło! Bo czymże było pokonanie śmierci, jeżeli nie największym triumfem ludzkości? Przepełniało mnie poczucie wykonanego obowiązku, upajała satysfakcja, miałem ochotę krzyczeć ze szczęścia!...

Cóż, byłem wtedy naprawdę głupim szczeniakiem.

Jedynie człowiek mający doskonały słuch może zostać dobrym muzykiem. Tylko, gdy uwięzi rytm, nie pozwalając wyrwać mu się z rąk, gdy melodię nie tylko spęta, ale i wykona z pasją, stanie się mistrzem.

W takim razie Orochimaru musiałby być genialnym głuchym kompozytorem.

Prawda jest taka, że on, wyśmienity shinobi, już z samej definicji wojownik cienia i nocy, nie widzi w ciemnościach. Oczy nie pozwalają. O ile może bez obaw walczyć w pełnym słońcu dnia, o tyle ślepnie w nocy.

Zdaje się, że nazwano to miozą.

Walka na oślep nie stanowi trudności dla Orochimaru, zdającego się na słuch i wężowe zmysły. Nawet potyczka ze śmiertelnym wrogiem, gdy zabija jeden fałszywy ruch, jeden źle zlokalizowany szelest, nie jest dla niego straszna.

Jeśli miałbym określić, co zdolne jest do przerażenia go, byłaby to samotność. Długie godziny, powleczone bólem zbyt dużym, by ktokolwiek mógł nie oszaleć z jego powodu, a wszędzie naokoło ciemność, ciemność, ciemność. Jak w trumnie. Jedyne, co można robić, to myśleć - o śmierci.

Ten dzieciak sprzed kilku lat, którym byłem, nienawidził narzekania Orochimaru na wszystko i jego humorów, które mnie przysparzały mnóstwo trudności, a kilkoro pomniejszych sług pozbawiły życia.

Dzisiaj milczę. Znoszę ciskanie naczyniami, wyzwiska i groźby. Parę skaleczeń na ciele i duszy to igraszka w porównaniu z tym, co przechodzi on.

Muszę przyznać, że w całej swej służalczości nie spełniam jednego jego rozkazu: kiedy każe mi się odczepić i zostawić go w spokoju.

Bo wiem, że wtedy pozostanie mu ciemność.

Nigdy nie rozumiałem ludzi, którzy umierają za wyższą w ich mniemaniu sprawę. Na przykład patrioci, głoszący swoje nadęte frazesy o wspaniałości ojczyzny, a jednocześnie ślepi na jej zbrodnie.

A przede wszystkim ludzie, którzy chcą umrzeć za kogoś. Oczywiście nic do nich nie mam - w razie potrzeby mogę bardzo łatwo spełnić ich życzenie i nikt nie zarzuci mi, że postąpiłem wbrew ich woli.

Tym niemniej od zawsze zastanawiało mnie, jak to jest, że ludzie potrafią być aż tak zniewoleni, oddani tak ślepo, że sami pchają się pod nóż?

Byłem pewien, że rozumiem motywy Kimimaro. Całe dzieciństwo spędził w ciemnym lochu, a kiedy wybito więżący go klan, spotkał Orochimaru.

Było dla mnie rzeczą oczywistą, że chłopiec nie wyobraża sobie świata bez swojego pana, którego wielbił ponad wszystko, że nie przeszkadza mu niewolniczy byt, bo nigdy nie zasmakował wolności i nie miał pojęcia, że coś takiego istnieje.

Byłem nawet skłonny przyznać, że przerażający ból towarzyszący używaniu swoich unikalnych umiejętności, który jakimś cudem zwalczał, jest dla niego ofiarą w imię miłości do swojego pana.

Ale Kimimaro definitywnie wiedział, czym jest śmierć i pomimo tego szczytem jego marzeń było doznanie jej dla Orochimaru.

Najbardziej z jego przyzwyczajeń zapadło mi w pamięć to, że Kimimaro uwielbiał słodycze.

Podobno u dzieci w okresie gwałtownego wzrostu kości wytwarza się substancja, która pobudza do jedzenia cukru. Chłopiec posiadający umiejętności wydłużenia dowolnej kości swojego ciała i korzystający z tego w czasie walki naturalnie potrzebował bardzo dużo słodkości. To było na swój sposób urocze, jak z wypiekami na twarzy dziękował za byle cukierka.

Kimimaro zawsze odnosił się do mnie z szacunkiem, ja zaś zwykle mówiłem do niego jak do dziecka, jakby nie w pełni rozumiał świat. Taki porządek rzeczy wydawał mi się jak najbardziej na miejscu.

Doprawdy, chwilami nie mogę uwierzyć, jakim dzieciakiem byłem jeszcze kilka lat temu. Smarkaczem, który bezustannie pyskuje i sprzeciwia się wszystkim, uważając, że to właśnie jest wolność. Być może to właśnie dlatego traktowałem Kimimaro jak nierozumnego malca - ponieważ robił wszystko, co kazało mu się zrobić, i nigdy, przenigdy nie próbował wystąpić przeciwko swojemu panu.

Teraz raczej zastanowiłbym się, który z nas w mniejszym stopniu rozumiał życie.

Naprawdę silną potrzebę istnienia po raz pierwszy poczułem, gdy ręce Orochimaru stały się niesprawne wskutek klątwy.

Moja rola nie polegała tylko na zmianie opatrunków i przyrządzaniu dla niego lekarstw. Pomagałem mu w jedzeniu, przebieraniu się, zapisywałem wszystko, co podyktował i nosiłem rzeczy, jakie kazał sobie przynieść. Na początku nie chciał nawet słyszeć o tym wszystkim i uparcie działał sam, ale gdy jego stan zaczął się pogarszać, a każdy ruch powodował niewyobrażalne cierpienie, zgodził się na zaproponowaną pomoc.

I honor ucieka przed bólem, taka jest prawda.

W każdym razie – kiedy byłem zmuszony do słuchania jego krzyków, kiedy mimo całego mojego wykształcenia medycznego nie potrafiłem zatrzymać cierpienia, coś we mnie, jakaś maleńka, zapomniana cząstka nagle zamierała. W końcu to coś z zupełnie nieznanych mi dotąd i irracjonalnych powodów, dotknięte widocznie cierpieniem Orochimaru oznajmiło mu, że może przejąć moje ciało.

Dopiero później, gdy opadły emocje – o których nie miałem pojęcia, że jeszcze tkwią gdzieś w moim umyśle – uświadomiłem sobie, co takiego powiedziałem. Byłem przerażony własnymi słowami i tym, jak lekko wyrwały mi się z gardła.

I chyba właśnie wtedy zacząłem się zastanawiać, czym różnię się od Kimimaro i czy czasem nie błądzę we mgle, sądząc, że trwam w świetle.

Życiowa prawda, odkryta zbyt późno.

Wolność polega tylko i wyłącznie na posiadaniu dobrze dobranego ciemiężyciela.

Tak to jest, że pragnący śmierci w końcu ją otrzyma.

Być może wyda się to komuś okrutne, ale śmierć Kimimaro nie wywarła na mnie większego wrażenia. Wpatrywanie się w ścianę przez długie godziny i snucie refleksji o życiu to w końcu nic specjalnego, a oczy często same wilgotnieją, chociażby przez te przeklęte pyłki. Wtedy wszędzie było ich pełno, gdzie się człowiek nie ruszył. I nieważne, że zbliżała się jesień, a w podziemiach nic nie rośnie. I tak były.

Gdy tylko Orochimaru doszedł do siebie po transmigracji, zarządził kolejne badania. Rozpocząć się miały, jak to ujął, jedyną w swoim rodzaju sekcją.

Muszę przyznać, że w sumie spodziewałem się tego, choć i tak zimny dreszcz przebiegł po moich plecach - otóż na stole laboratoryjnym spoczywały straszliwie odmienione przez działanie pieczęci, nagie zwłoki Kimimaro.

Nigdy przedtem Orochimaru nie przygotowywał się tak długo. Co chwilę stwierdzał, że lśniące, wypolerowane narzędzia nie są wystarczająco czyste, że na zatłoczonych półkach brak odpowiednich środków, że pojemniki w pedantycznie równym rządku ułożone bez ładu. A gdy już nie miał powodów, by zwlekać, spojrzał na mnie - i coś kazało mi rzucić od niechcenia, że zapomniałem ważnego specyfiku i muszę iść go poszukać, że pewnie jest w najbardziej widocznym miejscu mojej szafki i, rzecz jasna, będę szukał go przez dokładnie trzy godziny.

Czekałem.

Potem wróciłem i postarałem się, żeby drzwi laboratorium nawet nie zaskrzypiały. I patrzyłem.

Długie, blade palce, karygodnie łamiące zasady bezpieczeństwa brakiem rękawiczek, wplątane w jasne włosy, obdarzające delikatną pieszczotą ciemną skórę. Głaskanie martwego potwora, nie zważając na przerażającą twarz, oczy, połamane kości wystające z ciała jak groteskowe ostrza. Uparte widzenie na ich miejscu wciąż tego samego, pięknego człowieka.

Orochimaru powiedział, że skończył sekcję, i żebym się nie przejmował brakiem widocznych szwów, bo użył specjalnych, takich, których nie widać, i żebym nie zwracał uwagi na to, że narzędzia są równie błyszczące i równo poukładane, co trzy godziny temu, a zresztą to w ogóle nie ma tu nic do rzeczy.

Uwierzyłem. Bo co innego mogłem wtedy zrobić?

Odparłem, że rozumiem i że przeprowadzę jeszcze kilka badań.

I on też mi uwierzył.

Tamtego dnia dowiedziałem się, czym jest zrozumienie.

To wtedy, gdy ktoś mówi całkowite i nieodwołalne kłamstwo, a jednocześnie chce powiedzieć coś całkiem innego; a ty to pragnienie potrafisz odczytać w jednym błysku oczu, w niezauważalnym dotyku, w nieistniejącym geście.

A potem sam, nie mówiąc, odpowiadasz na pytanie, które nigdy nie padło.

Podobno kiedy płonie ciało, dym prowadzi duszę. Ludzie patrzą na kłęby wznoszące się nad krematoriami i mówią, że oto właśnie człowiek staje się wolny.

Ale nie tutaj. Tu jest nowocześnie. Spala się nawet dym.

Przeklęte pyłki.

Ostatnio często myślę o celach Orochimaru. Im bardziej zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że uzyskał nieśmiertelność, tym bardziej dowiaduję się o tym, że sam umrę, i to być może w ciągu najbliższych dni - bardzo możliwe, że zamordowany przez pierwszego lepszego smarkacza z nożem, podskakującego z podekscytowania, bo „zabił swojego pierwszego złego ninja".

Coraz częściej myślę o śmierci i myśli te stają się coraz cięższe. Każdego dnia stwierdzam, że jeszcze wczoraj byłem dzieciakiem, że dopiero dzisiaj naprawdę zrozumiałem, że umrę. Ale następnego dnia myślę dokładnie to samo.

Jestem pewien jednego: moja - nasza historia to nie infantylne konohańskie bajdurzenia. Tu nie ma miejsca na szczęśliwe zakończenie. Nie mamy co do tego żadnych złudzeń.

Więc przedłużamy, ciągniemy to wszystko w nieskończoność, byle odłożyć odejście na później - jak dziecko, które próbuje za wszelką cenę nakłonić rodziców do przeczytania jeszcze jednego rozdziału książki, mimo że wie, że to nic nie da i zaraz zapanuje mrok.

Na szczęście to, czy przeraża nas ciemność, zależy tylko od nas samych.


End file.
